


The Three-Legged Race

by Neverever



Series: Cap-IM Tiny Reverse Bang ficlets [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Competition, Games, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 08:23:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4472222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neverever/pseuds/Neverever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve has a huge crush on Tony who only wants to win the race.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Three-Legged Race

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the third round of the Cap/Iron Man Tiny Reverse Big Bang.
> 
> Art is by [ssyn3](http://ssyn3.tumblr.com/) and is titled: [Run baby, run.](http://40.media.tumblr.com/ea7c2c8432adc4e2cdfdbcc1b55b1d92/tumblr_nqgsavXhQn1uqoi07o1_500.jpg) Check it out!
> 
> Thanks to my beta.

HYDRA agents, Ultron robots, and invading aliens. Steve could handle those, but being tied to Tony for a three-legged race was more than he could deal with. And his huge crush on Tony was not helping one little bit.

He hadn’t realized just how competitive Tony was. Tony’s eyes lit up with glee when he discovered he had been partnered up with Steve for the Stark Industries Annual Employee Picnic games. Steve asked Rhodey about how competitive Tony got at these games, and he had feeling that he was in for a long day when Rhodey broke down into hysterical laughter. He really should have taken that as a warning.

Steve watched, mesmerized, as Tony moved easily through the crowd, shaking hands and oozing charm. Tony looked almost edible in his tight jeans and green v-neck t-shirt. Steve hadn’t admitted it to his friends, but he had the largest crush on Tony since, well, forever. Steve had spent enough time around Tony to figure out that Tony wasn’t interested. He never showed a single sign of noticing Steve in that way. That was okay, Steve would get over it. In time.

Still, he had a whole afternoon of Tony to himself. And he was happy to see Tony smile, joke and laugh. He couldn’t ask for more. Until Clint and Rhodey totally dominated the bean bag toss game and threatened Team Tony and Steve’s standings on the leaderboard. Then Tony turned grumpy.

On the way to the three-legged race, Tony huffed, “I’m not going to lose to Clint and Rhodey. No, it’s not going to happen if I can help it.”

“We have plenty of chances to beat them,” Steve said. He wasn’t keen on losing to Clint either. But he knew that the other Avengers were going to be stiff competition. Maybe Sam had a hidden talent for potato sack races.

Tony narrowed his eyes. “I want to win.”

“We’ve finished in the top three for the games so far,” Steve pointed out.

“If we had a robot building competition, like I asked …” Tony said.

Steve laughed. “That would be unfair to the others.”

“Right. You weren’t complaining about the Frisbee Toss.”

“Clint did – he said it was a set-up.” Steve nudged Tony and smiled.

Tony finally grinned back at Steve, his copper-brown eyes gleaming, and nudged him back. “Let’s go give it the old college try.”

When they got to the three-legged race, Steve realized what was going to happen. Oh, this was going to be heaven and hell all at once. One of the event planners tied Steve’s right leg to Tony’s left. Now Steve and Tony stood shoulders to feet together. He felt an electric shock at the feel of Tony’s warm body against his. He had fantasized about being this close to Tony, but he couldn’t enjoy it because Tony was focused only on winning the race.

The flag dropped and Tony stormed ahead. Steve could easily have run the course on his own and likely won. He had to match Tony’s gait though. They kept surging ahead easily taking the lead. Steve smiled at Tony, who broadly smiled back.

Then Tony took a misstep and tripped, twisting his ankle.

Steve ripped the ties off and knelt beside the cursing Tony. “Are you okay?”

“No,” Tony gritted out. They heard the cheers for the race winners Sam and Natasha. “Great. Just great.”

Steve tentatively reached out to examine Tony’s ankle. He pulled his sock and sneaker off but couldn’t tell anything except that Tony was in pain.

“Come on, Tony, I’ll take you over to the medical tent.” He scooped Tony up, and Tony threw his arm around Steve’s shoulders for the short trip across the field.

At the tent, the doctor examined the ankle while Tony grumped. When the doctor went to get painkillers and ice, Steve squeezed his shoulder in reassurance. “I’m sure you didn’t do any damage.”

“We lost,” Tony muttered.

“That’s not important as long as you’re okay.”

“Not the point. You must be disappointed to be stuck with me as your partner. You could’ve won –“

“No, Tony. I was not –“

“I know I’m not the best at –“

“Stop, Tony.” Steve touched a finger lightly to Tony’s lips, then bent down to give him a gentle, soothing kiss. To his surprise, Tony had not jerked away from his touch, and he reveled in the feel of Tony’s soft lips against his. He raised his head to look at a shocked, silent Tony.

“Wow,” Tony repeated.

Had he fried Tony’s brain? “Tony?”

“Did I imagine that?”

“Um, no. I’ve been wanting to do that for a while.” Steve blushed furiously. “I had a great afternoon with you,” he said. “Didn’t matter if we won.”

“Huh.” Tony looked up at Steve. “I’m totally okay with that.”

“Really?”

“Yeah.” Tony beamed at him. “I think I’ll let you take me home and watch movies on the couch. And we can starting working on our team work for next year. I’m not going anywhere with this.” He wiggled his toes at Steve.

“Hmm,“ Steve teased, "Beats listening to Sam and Natasha gloat all night long.”

“Oh, don’t worry. We’ll get them back next year,” Tony vowed, nudging Steve’s shoulder playfully.

“I know. Look who I have for a partner,” Steve said with a kiss to Tony’s temple.

 

Badge art by Inoshi.


End file.
